Lusting
by Twisted Lollypop
Summary: Just a drabble I thought up for how Buffy finds out Angel is a vamp.


**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing related to Buffy or Angel...as much as I wish I did I don't.  
**

**It's just a little scene I thought up one day. It will prolly never be a whole story. I might add more but for now this is it.**

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Buffy slid beside Angel, making herself comfortable in his arms. Angel tensed as she did so, but she didn't notice.

The movie played on, The girl had just entered the kitchen holding a knife shakily in her hands. She turned a corner looking left. She turned around and screamed as the killer advanced on her.

Buffy jumped at the girls scream. Angel closed his eyes, he could smell Buffy's blood now, better than ever. Pumping so rapidly through her vanes. It set his demon on edge.

The credits started to roll when Angel opened his eyes.

"don't bother getting up I'll do it" said Buffy stand up and stretching her arms.

"No, it's okay your tired. I'll get it" Angel got up too.

Buffy was closer and grabbed the movie case.

"OW!" she yelled dropping the case to the floor.

Angel moved forwards to look at her hand which she had covered up. "what is it, whats wrong?" he asked sympathetically

Buffy moved her hand to revile a thin cut on her hand, which was bleeding profusely. Angel backed up quickly, and half turning around.

"what? you scared of a little blood?" asked Buffy playfully. She moved over to him her hand at her side now.

"It's only a little paper cut" she said holding up her hand to him.

Angel backed up again this time looking scared, he was breathing heavily. "Please, don't come any closer"

Buffy's face changed, "Is everything alright" she asked looking concerned.

Angel tried to think of something to do, to get him out of this situation. The demon was rising in him. He wouldn't be able to control it. She would find out and kill him.

"I...I have to go, sorry" and with that Angel took off for the front door, but he was stopped. Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him around with her slayer strength. Angel backed up into the door.

"Angel whats wrong?"

He tried to compose himself, but the demon kept screaming for release. "Buffy, I...I need to get out of here" he said eying the blood dripping off her hand.

Buffy looked confused.

"Angel, whats going on? why did you act like that in the living room?" Angel ignored her staring at the blood drip. The demon was so close to the edge that he could barely keep it in check. His hands started to shake.

"Angle? answer me!"

"Please, Buffy I don't want to hurt you. Just let me leave, I, I can't tell you this" Buffy was mad now. What was it he was hiding from her, why couldn't she know?

"Your hiding something from me? Why can't I know I am your girlfriend"

"No please, not now. Not like this." He couldn't stand it anymore, the demon was going to come out, he didn't want her to be it's victim. He knew he wouldn't be able to control it.

He pushed past her and went to the kitchen. Thats when it hit him, hunger pain so intense. He doubled over holding on to the counter for support.

Buffy had followed him."Angel, are you okay?" she asked going over to him. She placed a hand on his back.

"Please, Buffy. Get away from me." He grunted.

"Angel?" Buffy backed away, not knowing what to do. "Tell me whats wrong, I can help you"

"You can't help me" The demon was starting to slip out, he could feel himself slipping. He had to get out of there.

"Why?" She had done it, she asked the one question he could never answer. And how could he. She was a slayer, he's a vampire, it just wasn't right.

"I can't" he grunted again.

"Damn it Angel what can't you tell me, I don't care what it is I will understand. I love you!" she looked him the face seeing so much pain and remorse.

"I" he started, he couldn't do it, but he had to, he owed it to her. But just how understating was she?

"I'm-...I'm a ...vampire" he looked away from her. He didn't want to see her heart break.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABAaABABABABABABAB

**Lemmie know if you liked it **


End file.
